narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Akemi Uchiha vs. Yuraga Uchiha
Yuraga Uchiha travels through an empty valley still looking for his purpose. Aimi was on a secret mission, she was supposed to find some dealers that were leaking info against Konoha Yuraga has a sudden urge to kill someone and he doesn't know why, he hears whispering, he keeps hearing the word "kill" over and over again like some is saying it into his ears. Akemi uses her stealth when training with the tigers to navigate herself through the bushes with out being caught. Suddenly a strong scent hit her nose and she quickly stopped taking a deep breath. It wasn't a scent she reconized so it had to be a enemy. It smelled up a stale scent of blood. Yuraga sensed a nearby chakra level, and even though he was trying to fight off this urge, went in the direction of the chakra. Akemi hears quick footsteps in her direction. Yah, defiantly a enemy She readys herself and grips her sword ready to pounce. Yuraga appears before Akemi"You need to leave right now"he said. As he pulls a kunai slowly out. Akemi's opponent had dark black hair and dark eyes with a sword strapped to his body tightly. By the looks of it obviously a shinobi but his skills were still unknown. "You have one more chance please leave"he said. Yuraga keeps hearing the whispering, "kill,kill, you need to kill". He holds his kunai out. A wide snickering grin spread across her face as she analyzes the situation around her and her enemy. "I'm not the one to back down. Are you the one who's been leaking info. Don't lie to me! I have a specialty at reading souls and hearts." she threatens as she pulls out her sword readying herself. Yuraha said "No i dont know what your talking about but, you should have left". He threw his kunai with great speed and accuracy towards Akemi's right eye. "Holy Shit" Akemi was surprised at such accuracy the knife was thrown at. She didn't have time to do anything else. She dived to the floor as fast as she could. Yuraga appeared atleast 1 foot away from her,"If thats the best you can do, then your going to die"he said. "Why you bastard..." she says as she swing up from the floor. I have underestimated my enemy. I must look for a weakness. Akemi let out a snarl. She launches herslef at him with her sword prepared to swing He appears behind her, and puts a kunai to the back of her head. "Damn it! she spun around launching her sword at his head. He grabbed her wrist"Your speed is to slow" He punched her in the stomach. She gasped with pain. "Hell no!" Akemi screams as she activates her sharingan. "An Uchiha, Their are to many of you still alive" he said. Akemi didn't give him time to react. She molded her chakra to her fist and punched . him with all her strength He bled from his mouth with his broken Jaw. He jumped into the air and tried to kick her in the face. "oh, no i don't think so!" Akemi predicted his actions and caught his foot. Slowly crushes his foot under her hands. She stared deep into his eyes his very soul. Before she could look into his eyes, he disappeared and reappeared behind her trying to punch her in the back. He disappeared before his eyes and she suddenly she felt a sharp pain in her back. She spun around to face him once again trying to read his mind, soul He grabs her by the throat and tries to stab her with a kunai. Akemi was struggling to breath she caught his wrist it was now a contest of brute strength. No one beats me at strenght Yuragas Kunai is about to pierce her stomach. "Not today!" She drills her feet to his stomach. He coughs up blood and tries to take her sword away. She sees him launching at her sword and her grip tightens. He takes out a kunai and tries to stab her hand thats holding the blade. "Come on try and hit me"he said. "Fuck you....you bitch!" Akemi jumped away from him and readied herself. Fire Release: Fire Dragon Bullet. She shouts as fire pours from her mouth as a straight bullet to him. He Yuraga jumped over the flames and comes toward her with the kunai in hand. Akemi release her jutsu and prepares for his attack. She pulls out her sword. He goes towards her with his guard down and tries to strike her. Akemi transferred her chakra through her special sword. " Sword Chidori Current!"" She slashed her current at full speed. It impaled him and went staright through his chest and he coughed up alot of blood as they fell to the ground. Akemi exhausted stalked over to his limp body putting her sword back in her pocket. She pulled at a kunai and held it to his throat. "any last words... you piece of scum," she snarls baring her sharp teeth. Yuraga smiled as his body slowly faded away. Akemi realized she was in the same spot she stood in before. Yuraga appeared at the same place he started in. "Wow you are not an Uchiha, you couldnt even realize you were in a Genjutsu since the beginning" he said. Akemi turned to face him. "You little jerk. You suck you know that right." she says as she slowly approaches him. He created 3 clones, each one appeared around Akemi in all 4 directions, they each used the Shuriken Shadow Clone Technique to create thousands of shuriken toward Akemi coming from all directions. "Damn! Body Flicker Technique!" She yells. Yuraga appeared behind her and slapped his hand on her shoulder, before jumping away. Akemi quickly turns and quickly slows down and catches he rbreath. "I guess it's time we get serious," she says with a chuckle. Yuraga jumps away and activated the explosive tag he placed on her shoulder she hadnt noticed. Making a big explosion. The smoke clears. Akemi's full body isn't completly damged but she is now misssing her right arm. "You don't know who your dealing with." she says as she leaps to her left to find her blown off arm. She grabs it and begins medical ninjutsu. He used his great speed to grab her arm before it was fixed, and placed his hand on her chest and used Lightning Pulse "oh hell no!" she shouts. She quickly uses Chakra Enhanced Strength and punched his wrist off her chest. The jutsu was directed to the ground. He had placed the Vampiric Seal on her which will now drain 30% of her chakra. He jumped back and threw a shuriken at her. "Oh shit!" She used her kunai to quietly deflect them and than used the Summoning Technique She summoned Aiko Tora. Yuraga used Wind Release: Vacuum Bullets towards Akemi. Aiko quickly pounces on Akemi and dodges the bullets. "Who is he?" she askes. "No idea," Akemi answers heavily breathing. "No idea," Akemi replies. "He's strong, we need a plan and i've got one," Akemi says. Aiko gasped at the site of Akemi's arm. "We need to transfer you out of here!" she says. "No! I refuse to run!" she shouts as she rises. Yuraga charges towards Aiko and used Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique. When the smoke clears it was clear. Aiko Tora used her body flicker technique to escape from the attack along with her summoner....